This relates generally to phase change memories.
A phase change memory is a memory which includes a material that changes between amorphous and crystalline phases. Commonly, such memories include chalcogenide materials.
In some cases, phase change memory states may be detected by determining the threshold voltage of a cell including a phase change material. Depending on the phase of the material, the threshold voltage may change.
One example of a phase change memory that may rely on the threshold voltage of the phase change material is a so-called multilevel cell.